Don't Want Set The World On Fire
by OutSquash13
Summary: Short little piece of fluff between Cinder and Salem. T for little descriptions of gore and kissing fluff.


Cinder sighed as she watched Emerald die to the hands of a new Grimm type that both of them had never seen before. Salam walked up Cinder and stood by her, the woman of darkness watching as the four legged, reptile like Grimm ripped Emerald apart.

"She was weak. I cannot allow weakness." Salam said to Cinder, the woman of darkness putting her hand onto Cinder's shoulder. Normally, Salem's touch would cause Cinder's body to become a light with a burning fire that she held. But, this time, there was no fire. No burning sensation in her gut.

"You still didn't have to kill her." Cinder said softly, turning away from Emerald, the false maiden unable to watch any longer. Salem looked at Cinder, her face looking at her with surprise.

"You care for her?" Salem said, Cinder looking to the ground as she shut her eyes tightly. Salem looked at her in curiosity.

"She helped us with the fall of Beacon. She may have been useful again." Cinder answered, Salem frowning a bit at the hidden lie that Cinder had used.

"That is correct. But, something else is bothering you Cinder." Salem said, Cinder going ridged at her words. Salem looked at her, using her hand to lift Cinder's face up.

"Well. I am finding it hard to hold some things to myself that shouldn't be revealed." Cinder answered, Salem raising an eyebrow at her.

"Come. Let us walk." Salem said, Cinder nodding. The woman of darkness walked off, Cinder turning back to the mauled corpse of Emerald. Cinder grimaced a bit when she saw that the Grimm had ripped her body apart entirely, the only remaining parts of her being her left arm, head and most of her torso.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. She then turned and walked after Salem, catching up to her quickly.

"Now then. What is troubling you?" Salem asked, Cinder looking to the ground as they walked.

"Well, T-To put it simply, I-I keep having dreams. Of a crush. And in those dreams, I'm doing things I know I could never do." Cinder answered hesitantly, Salem nodding to herself.

"And, what was the most recent dream?" Salem asked, taking a brief look into the Grimm lab that she used to create new types of monsters.

"W-We were having a picnic. At one point, we started feeding each other food. A-And then we started kissing." Cinder asked, Salem letting out a hum in understanding.

"So. You like this person?" Salem asked, Cinder looking up to red eyes before nodding and looking back to the ground.

"Are they alive?" Salem asked, Cinder nodding again. Salem smiled as they turned a corner and continued walking.

"Then you should confess to them." Salem said. Cinder sputtered and looked at Salem in confusion.

"W-What? I-I should?" Cinder asked, wanting to make sure that she had heard Salem correctly. Cinder wouldn't have expected the woman to have advice about crushes.

"Yes. While I myself have not found anything other than Grimm to confine in, I believe that you should find the one that you can confine in." Salem said. Cinder looked at her and nodded slowly.

"I... understand." Cinder said, Salem looking at her expectantly. Cinder looked back at her hesitantly, not sure why Salem was looking at her as if she was expecting something.

"Well. Go on. Find the one you can love." Salem said, Cinder's eye dashing around the corridor that they were still walking down.

"I don't need to go anywhere. I already found them." Cinder replied, Salem looking at her in slight confusion.

"And why is that-" Salem said, getting cut off when Cinder stopped and grabbed Salem by the shoulders. Cinder leaned forward and placed a kiss onto Salem's lips, keeping on her lips for a couple of seconds. Cinder pulled back and looked at Salem, whose eyes had widened at the action.

"Cinder, I-" Salem started, stopping herself when Cinder ran away, leaving Salem alone in the corridor. Salem blinked a couple of times before walking after Cinder. Salem walked to where Cinder's room was, knocking on the door when she got there. No answer came, but she did however hear singing coming from above her.

"The roof." Salem said to herself, turning around and walking to get to the roof. When Salem reached the door to the roof, she opened it silently,. Opening it to see that Cinder was standing at the edge.

"I don't want to set the world on, fire. I just want to start, a flame in your heart. I've lost all ambition, for worldly acclaim. I just want to be the one you love. And with your admission, that you feel the same,. I'll have reached the goal I'm dreaming of, believe me." Cinder sang, Salem stepping forward and standing next to the woman.

"I didn't realize you thought that way." Salem said once Cinder had finished humming to herself, the other woman looking at Salem.

"I have felt that way since we met each other." Cinder confessed, Salem's eyes widening some.

"I'm impressed. For you to be able to keep yourself in check around me for three years. It is truly amazing." Salem said, Cinder looking at the Grimm that were surrounding the bottom of the tower.

"It wasn't easy." Cinder said, Salem looking out at the horizon. Cinder looked hesitantly at Salem.

"So. What now?" Cinder asked, Salem continuing to look out over the skyline.

"Are you sure about what you feel?" Salem asked, Cinder immediately nodding.

"Yes. I am sure." Cinder said, Salem looking at her. Cinder looked into Salem's eyes, and Salem looked back, both women seeing a form of want and lust.

"Well then. I don't see a problem." She said with a soft smile, Cinder returning the smile. Cinder slowly leaned forward, Salem matching her movements. Soon the two met by the lips, which instantly became locked. Cinder closed her eyes and pushed into the kiss, Salem doing the same not a second later.

"I-I love you." Cinder said hesitantly through the kiss, Salem not stopping. If anything, she went in harder because of what she had said.

"I love you too." Salem replied, kissing Cinder back.

I don't own RWBY, Nor the song. That was made by the Ink Spots.


End file.
